Savior
by Crickett5
Summary: hey guys im gonna up load chapter three later tonight (i hope) since i dont have any home work (thank the lord) but anywho i up loaded chapter two alot faster then i thought i would...huh go figure. so chapter three is gonna be super cute i promise you that.
1. Chapter 1

Wolfs were common in a forest. Wolfs hunting rabbits was even more common. However the rabbit actually getting away was a marvel to behold, especially when that rabbit isn't even a rabbit at all. This particular little thing was a pooka. One of the last of his kind and right now he was so close to death he could practically taste it. He dashed into a hole in a tree too small for a wolf to fit in. He stayed there till he didn't hear anything. Then they started to claw at the hole, at him, and at there soon to be lunch. One the claws scathed him and he let out a sharp cry. Tears poured out as he sobbed and sobbed. He screamed for help until his voice went horse. He yelled until it hurt to just breathe in the snowy air. He was just about to pass out from blood loss until he heard fighting and yelping. He held onto the freezing crisp air in his lungs. After that all he heard was silence. He slowly, ever so slowly peered out of his hiding place. He saw that the wolfs were down, that was a good sign. He let out a sigh followed by a twinge of pain. He winced and checked it over. He's had worse before and survived he thought he'd be okay. Suddenly he heard the silence break with crunching in the snow. They came closer and closer then stopped right in front his hole. He shivered and heard sniffing. Then there was more silence. He couldn't see any feet, but he did know who ever it was, was very, very tall. How? He supposed he could just tell by the foot falls. A hand like paw pushed the bushes a side to reveal his savior. He looked like a pooka, he had blue-grey fur and white markings on his belly and muzzle with the traditional warrior tattoos on his arms and on his fore head. He had hunter green eyes and a war born expression that was a mix of sternness and curiosity. He had drops and small splatters of wolf blood on and around his chest. The smaller kit backed away in fear that the older buck would harm him. To that the warrior pooka took great care in showing him and telling him that he wasn't going to do any harm.

"'Ey mate, dun worry about me hurtin' ya-" He said with a bit of smile. The smile was warm and inviting. "What's yer name kit?" the younger male shivered and just looked at him. The buck reached out for the kits paw to help him up. The kit hesitantly took the older bucks paw and quickly winced at the pain of standing up caused. The younger would've collapsed if the buck hadn't caught him.

"Easy there," the buck warned. "don't go off an hurt yer self." The elder pooka held on to the kit checked his wound. The buck sighed and picked the younger up, carful to keep him on the side opposite of the gash. The grey clad guardian tapped his foot on the ground three times and slid down to his warren.

.~.

E. Aster Bunnymund was a very careful rabbit. He always thought he was the last of his kind so he kept as many journals, books, art work, and other historical things of his race in a deep dark hidden place in his warren. So when he brought a collapsed kit back to his stone cottage, he honestly thought the small soft thing was a dream. That the sand man himself was trying to get back at him for a joke Aster accidentally made. Aster eased the kit into a spare bed and tended to his wound. It was deep no doubt about that, but it wound heal and there wasn't any tissue or cartilage that wouldn't fix itself up. Not without proper care that is. Aster gathered up all the medicine he would need and that included an herb that would act as homemade gauze, a type of resin that would make the green herb flexible, but still hard enough to protect the kit from the outside world. The regular gauze was just so no other spirit or sprite would make fun of the poor thing. Once Aster was done tending to the kits wound he got some lettuce and other spices and made the child some food.

.~.

The kit woke up with a sore feeling on his side. He made a move to try to sit up, but was quickly eased back down by soft warm paws. He looked over at his savior and perked his long white ears up in curiosity.

"I'm glad to have you back mate, but you wouldn't like to sit up just yet." The buck said with a soft warm smile. "Names Aster by the way." The kit just kept looking at him he couldn't talk from all the yelling so he just smiled and nodded. Aster smiled back and asked if he would like something to drink. The kit nodded and smiled again. Aster brought out a dark green solution and handed it to that younger pooka. The kit looked at it for a moment and gulped it down. It tasted alright for the most part. He laid his head back down and waited for the elder to say something. An explanation would've been nice. Aster told him about what happened to their race and how it ended; the news didn't seem to shock the kit so aster continued. Aster told the kit about his profession and how he became the Easter bunny. He told him about the warren and the eggs and the unique flowers that helped paint the little googies. Aster also told him about how he was a guardian and what he was guardian of. The looked at him smiled and perked his ears up as if he was actually interested in the warrior pooka. Aster was glad that the kit was so fond of the company and asked him his own name. The kit pondered on how to tell Aster his name and took a moment to think.

"Can you not talk mate?" Aster asked. The kit nodded and flattened his ears on his skull. Aster gave out a sigh and ruffled the kits fur.

"Oh I almost forgot," Aster brought out a salad with various spices and assortments of vegetables. "Here figured you might be hungry so I made you somethin' ta eat." The kits ears perked at the sight of the delicious looking bowl. "Hold up, are feeling good enough to sit up and get somethin' in yer belly?" he asked before letting the kit have any. The kit nodded and looked at the bowl again as if expecting it to magically fly into his awaiting arms. Aster gave the kit another look, but helped him sit up any ways.

The kit took great care not to put any pressure on his bad side. He ate with precaution and minded his manners. He was very…dainty, even daintier than Aster. This made him wonder how in the great big world this little kit was so good at the table. He was probably raised in the forest so of course you would expect him to behave like a wild animal, or at least close to one. Aster watched the kit finish his meal and gave him another glass of green liquid. The kit was so happy and full right now he accidentally thumped his hurt foot. He winced and let out a barely audible whimper. His crystal blue eyes watered a bit as he eased his leg down.

"Ah hey, it's okay," Aster calmed him "yer okay, want some pain killer." The kit nodded and looked at Aster with big pitiful blue eyes. Aster was a sucker for sweet looking eyes, especially the blue kind. Aster chuckled and went to go get the drug from the medicine cabinet. Once he took the pain killer, the kit nodded off and dreamed of his life before the forest and before the destruction of his race, before the pain and before the loss of his mother and father. He knew now he wasn't going to be alone, that is unless Aster wasn't going to keep him. Then of course he would be alone, but as far as the kit could tell, Aster wasn't one to just abandon some one out in the middle of nowhere. He was sure that he could trust Aster.

.~.

As sad as it was, the kit had seen his own mother eaten alive by the wolves that were chasing him through the snow smothered forest. He had lost his father before he knew him so all the kit had left was his mother. The small sweet thing tossed and turned in his sleep causing him greater pain to his bad side. He cried and kicked even more. He couldn't cry for help, it was like reliving the nightmare, and it was even worse when he saw his mother's death over and over again. He lashed out in terror and let out horse yelp that filled the air with echoes. He lied awake in his bed tears streaming down his soft fragile face. He felt for his wound and winced. He was still alive that was a good sign. He heard a soft thumping before Aster burst through the door, panting like he had just ran a marathon.

"Are you okay?" he asked checking the younger over "I heard screaming, I thought you couldn't talk." The kit made a so-so sign with his paws. Aster raised a thick brow.

"Th-the yelling I di-d." the kit managed "my voi-c is gone." He wiped his face with his paws and settled down onto his pillow as Aster looked at him dumbfounded. Aster hesitantly touched the kits throat. The kit closed his eyes and leaned into the soft warm touch.

"C'mon you can sleep with me for tonight." Aster said picking the small white kit in his strong gentile arms. The kit smiled and nuzzled the elder chest. It seemed that the pair where going to be together awhile.


	2. Eskimo kisses and clapping thunder

Chapter 2: Eskimo kisses and clapping thunder

When they got to Asters bed, all the kit could think was how very large it was. Aster sat down on the very edge of his side after he put down his little house guest. He stole a quick glance at the little white kit next to him. The kit was looking a bit drowsy, but he was still awake and looking at Aster. He blinked and just watched Aster. They had a little mini staring contest before Aster turned the bed side lamp off. The kit sighed and mustered up enough energy to choke: "Aster," he turned and looked at the kit. "My name is Ice cycle, but you can call me I.C." Aster sat up and stared at I.C. Then he did something the smaller pooka didn't even see coming. Aster scooted over and pulled I.C into hug. They sat there as Aster just held onto the other. There was a soft silence as they laid there and breathed in each other's cent. Yup it was final. I.C was staying. They dozed off together as they gave each other Eskimo kisses.

.~.

The next morning it was raining heavily and the kit busied himself with watching it hit the trees and splatter on the window pain. The sky was grey and white and black in so many different hues that it was hard to believe the sky used to be blue. The clouds smothered the sky like a blanket. I.C sat at the old oak table in the kitchen and watched and watched the fat rain poor itself down. Aster's kitchen wasn't big, but it wasn't small either it was somewhere in between. He had old wooden cabinets and various jars of herbs spices and fruits. He had a large wooden ice chest and a big window that over looked a group of hills. The color seemed to pop out in the rain and looked like it was melting on the windowsill. He laid his head on the table top and continued to stare at the down poor. It calmed him some, as he remembered watching the rain with his mother as she rocked him to sleep. He yawned and continued to just…watch. He sighed as his eye lids drooped. The only thing that woke him up was a thunder clap. He jolted up in his chair and looked around. Aster walked through the front door and looked at him with puzzled eyes.

"Somethin' wrong?" he asked walking over leaning on the edge of the table. I.C shook his head and looked out the window. "You been doin' that all day?" Aster thought out loud. I.C nodded and leaned onto the older male for comfort. I.C did talk some, but he mostly just nodded and smiled or shook his head. He nuzzled the older male and sighed contently smiling to himself when Aster rubbed the back of his neck. Thunder clapped once more then it poured and poured. Aster smelled like wet dirt and rain, a perfect combination for a rabbit. I.C yawned and wrapped his arms around Asters waist. Aster chuckled to himself and hugged the small sweet thing back. The rain may have depressed the young and the small, but it calmed the weary and the tall.


End file.
